Gushkin-banda: Hoju
|image=Hoju.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 聖別 球体 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Seibetsu Kyuutai |literal english=The Sphere of Consecration |english tv=Gushkin-banda: Hoju |game names=A World Without Words |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment, Remote Chakra Manisfestation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki |hand signs=Ox, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Snake, Ram, Dragon, Rat, Snake, Rat, Katakamukham, Sarpashirsha, Sandamsha (Right Hand) |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The , or also known as the is an exceedingly adept technique invented by Gaoh Minazuki, which exploits the properties of the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique used by his clan ages ago. The ability itself was once considered to be the zenith of chakra manipulation. Gaoh initiates this technique by spinning his chakra in a left helical motion all the while increasing its centripetal velocity. From there, he projects his chakra from his tenketsu and from each of his tenketsu his chakra bursts forth and simultaneously spreads into the surrounding area. Overview With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment techniques which revolves themselves around the usage and manipulation of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Now, this feat in itself requires the upmost chakra control however, this is only the beginning of a majestic technique. At this point any other shinobi would find it hard-pressed to comply with the next step of this technique which would be Remote Chakra Manipulation. Similar to the well-known Rasengan used by Naruto but Gaoh creates one an arm’s length in front of him without making any contact with his physical body literally causing it to form out of thin air. Gaoh will focus on any area (within close proximity) and shall cause the area infused with his chakra to create the Hoju technique. As I mentioned before, the Hoju technique itself physically appears similar to the Rasengan however; the properties of the Hoju vastly differ from the aforementioned technique. The Hoju technique is by far a very unique technique in the aspect of The Path Gold Alignment techniques. Gaoh imbues the Hoju sphere with metaphysical properties which render elemental chakra based techniques and kinetic energy based jutsu impracticable as the Hoju sphere is able to absorb spiritual and physical energy as well. When the Hoju sphere makes contact with any chakra it quickly absorbs it causing it to expand drastically before causing an implosion similar to the Phagaro Rooho technique, but on a far reduced scale. The Hoju sphere is also capable to dealing damage in a spiritual sense, in which it will cause the opponents use of chakra based techniques to drastically drop if they hit by the implosion or the physical form of the Hoju itself. In which the opponent will find that even C-ranked and even D-ranked techniques will be extremely strenuous to use after the initiation. This technique starts off as an A ranked technique without creating the Hoju. Creating the Hoju (remotely) is an S-Ranked technique, but truth be told it is only the easiest version of this technique. Gaoh even goes beyond the S-Rank version of this technique with the multiple Hoju technique in which Gaoh creates hundreds of miniature Hoju spheres out of thin air (literally, except for those that are able to see chakra) similar to landmines which levitate throughout the area in which even a highly skillful shinobi will find it nigh impossible to escape. This full-throttle version leaves Gaoh unquestionably exhausted. This ability can be transferred through the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm technique on a planetary level, to track on to even the faintest chakra signatures and those in the astral plane as well. The down side to this version is that the Hoju spheres are stationary at face value. However with additional chakra they are able to track on any chakra signature that Gaoh is able to locate and will quickly make contact with their targets causing an implosion that will very well annihilate nearly any organic or inorganic construct they come in contact with. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete which requires the Sephirothic Tree of Life technique. This technique is able to harm spiritual and astral forms as well as the physical forms, as with all of the Path Gold Alignment Techniques, it is two fold in its attack, effecting both our spiritual forms and our astral forms as well. The most powerful aspect of the Hoju technique is its speed, which is comparable to a Tailed Beast Ball or rather a Truth-Seeking Ball in its functionality and versatility. As a creation of existential plane energy, chakra absorption techniques truly have no effect on the power of this powerful technique as they only affect chakra, or natural energy, rarely does a shinobi possesses the skill to absorb other forms of energy unless those are the disciples of the Heavenly Sovereign. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. This technique, akin to the Truth-Seeking Ball, is highly effective against the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique as the affected bodies are unable to regenerate their physical forms due to the advanced energetic make-up of the Hoju spheres. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release